Forgotten
by CielliaPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel has forgotten something everybody needs to complete themselves. With Lady Alyssa Visiting and Lady Elizabeth things are getting crazy at the phantomhive manor.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER **_

~CielliaPhantomhive

"Forgotten." Ciel whispered. "I've forgotten.."

"Forgot what my lord?" His butler Sebastian Michaelis questioned. "It's nothing. Get back to work Sebastian. That's an order." Ciel said venomously. Sebastian slipped out of his master's study. Ciel was not to be reckoned with when he was mad.

He made his way to the library. As Sebastian had begun to clean the library he heard a loud smash echo through the halls. He swiftly exited the library and went to the kitchen. From the kitchen he heard loud exclaims of Bardroy saying "Oi, you've done it now Mey-Rin! The master is going to be furious when he sees this mess!" Sebastian peeked his head in. "Ah S-Sebastian!" Mey-Rin said blushing. "What happened in here?" He said picking up the broken China and Silverware.

His crisp clean white gloves easily picked up a broom and began to sweep up everything. "Sebastian I'm so sorry!" Mey-Rin was practically clinging on to Sebastian hoping he would forgive her. "It's alright. Just make sure the master knows nothing of his lovely china breaking." Sebastian shooed all of his masters servants out of the kitchen and swept up dirt that Mey-Rin forgot to sweep. Once he finished he checked his silver pocket watch. "Oh dear. I was almost late with the masters tea.." Sebastian swiftly pulled out the metal cart which he used to transport the master his tea.

Sebastian then started to make his masters tea. Ciel's favorite. Earl Gray. Almost late for his masters tea time, Sebastian managed to arrive to his masters study right on time. Sebastian opened the door to a hard working Ciel. "Hello young master. Today's tea will be Earl Gray. Would you like a scone with it?" Sebastian asked, hoping to get his master into a better mood. "No. All I want is a peaceful tea time." Ciel answered still staring at his papers. "Young master is everything alright? Are you feeling well?" It was Sebastian's everyday job to ask questions like these. "I'm fine. Now if you may Sebastian..please get out." Ciel was not in the mood today, obviously. Sebastian rolled the metal cart down the stairs back into the kitchen. Sebastian closed his eyes for a brief second.

Sebastian's eyes abruptly opened to a soft hum. He knew it could not be Mey-Rin's for she does not hum so gracefully. At that moment he heard a soft knock at the door. Sebastian swiftly moved towards the door, the humming getting increasingly louder every step he took. He unlocked the notch at the top of the handle and behind it was a young lady. "Hello Lady Elizabeth. Your visit was unexpected, please come in." Sebastian said as he waved Lady Elizabeth and her maid in.

"What brings you here today Lady Elizabeth?" "For the last time Sebastian! Please call me Lizzy!" She said with a squeaky high pitched voice. "My apologies Lady Lizzy. Master Ciel is upstairs in his study. Maybe it might be better to visit tommorrow. Master is not in his best mood at the moment." Sebastian said ready to lead Lady Elizabeth to her carriage.

"Oh." She said sadly. "Come Martha. We will visit tommorrow. Good day Sebastian." Sebastian helped Lady Elizabeth into her carriage and watched as they left until they were out of view. A demons view that is. Before Sebastian went back inside he wondered who's humming he heard. Surely it wasn't Lady Elizabeth's her voice wasn't nearly as lovely as the one he heard. Nor Mey-Rins.

THANK YOU FOR READING ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ PLEASE COMMENT! CRITICIZE ME IF NEEDED.

~CielliaPhantomhive


	2. Lady Alyssa

Sebastian heard the humming. He was quite curious in fact. His orbs flickered to the Big willow tree. There, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was humming. He began to Approach her.

"Hello Madam, what a lovely voice you have." Sebastian said bowing. "Oh thank you sir, my name is Lady Alyssa. Pleased to meet you." She said smiling. "But the pleasure is all mine."

As Sebastian bowed and kissed Lady Alyssa's Hand. "Please come inside, I'm sure my master would love to meet you." He led Lady Alyssa up the stairs and knocked on Ciel's door. "Master I have a guest." No answer. Again Sebastian knocked. "Master?" Sebastian opened the door to find a sleeping Ciel. Lady Alyssa giggled. "It looks like he's exhausted!" Lady Alyssa stepped out of the way for Sebastian to wake him.

"What? A guest?!" Ciel whisper/yelled to Sebastian but loud enough for Lady Alyssa to hear and giggle. Ciel began to straighten himself up. Ciel stood up and peered out the window. "It's pitch black outside. Sebastian prepare a room for our guest." Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes my lord. Please excuse me Lady Alyssa." As Sebastian vanished. "Your name is Ciel Phantomhive, Am I correct?" Lady Alyssa asked. "Yes, I am The Earl Ciel Phantomhive. What brings you to the Phantomhive manor?" Ciel questioned. "Well, I came apon your lovely garden and I couldn't help myself so I sat down and I guess I lost track of time." Lady Alyssa giggled.

"Your room is ready, if you need a gown for tommorrow please feel free to grab anything from the closet. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive manor." Sebastian then tapped Ciel signaling him to come along. Well, I guess that was my Que to head to my room.

-Next Day-

"Goodmorning Lady Alyssa, for today's breakfast we have Scrambled eggs with lightly buttered toast. Would you care for a scone?" Sebastian said startling me from my slumber. "Oh Scrambled eggs and toast is fine." Lady Alyssa smiled.

"That's wonderful, today's tea is Earl Grey one of the masters favorites. I hope it is to your liking." He handed me a cup. "Oh thank you Sebastian. I love Earl Grey." Lady Alyssa said as she sipped her tea. "When you are done Lady Alyssa, master would like to see you in his Study. It is down the hall." Sebastian said exiting the room with a silver cart.

"Mey-Rin! Help our guest into her corset." Sebastian called down the hall. "Y-yes Sebastian!" Said a scrawny voice. I assumed it was Mey-Rin. "H-hello Lady Alyssa! I'm here to help you into your corset!" Mey-Rin said squeakily.

"There we go!" Mey-Rin said after ten minutes of trying to fit me into the small corsets the Phantomhive manor owned. I remembered that I had to visit Ciel so I walked down the hall into his office.


End file.
